


Blue Ties

by LI0NH34RT



Series: School/College AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, School Dances, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Beacon Hills High School formally announces the Winter Ball 2020.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: School/College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046062
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Blue Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on the OTL discord server.

Comes with a [pretty picture](https://li0nh34rt.tumblr.com/post/630580023365074944/blue-ties-li0nh34rt-teen-wolf-tv-archive-of). 

Being openly gay is not easy. Especially in High School.

  
You can choose one of two ways to avoid bullying – number one, you become invisible and lead a drama free life until you graduate. But that also includes no real friends, no fun at events and certainly no boyfriend.

  
Theo never was one for keeping a low profile anyway. He chose number two from the day he was caught making out with a boy behind the bleachers.

  
Way number two: you walk with your head held high, wear your leather jacket like a shield and murder anyone who makes stupid comments. 

And it works just fine. For everyone but Liam Dunbar.   
That guy was a first grade annoyance and he seemed to target Theo since he layed eyes on him first day of freshman year. 

  
Maybe, Theo thinks by himself, his strategy doesn’t work on Liam because his teasing is not homophobic. Not even real mean most of the time.  
To be honest, Liam does not so much bully him as he is confusing and so Theo never had a clever remark ready when the other boy points his deep blue eyes, twinkling with mischief, onto him in the hallways.

“Hey, hey Theo!”

  
Speaking of the devil...  
“Get outta here, you punk!”

  
Liam's friends snicker at the comment but Theo only rolls his eyes, it is Monday, he didn’t have his second coffee yet and he just wants to crawl back into bed and NOT DEAL with these kind of comments. 

  
He sighs. “Are you for real, Dunbar?”

Liam laughs.  
“Nah man, come here. You know I love you. Homo.”

 _What the heck?_  
“Uhm... do you mean, no homo?”  
Carefully Theo takes a few steps towards the group of, thoroughly confused, jocks.

Liam grins as he shakes his head, “I mean full homo!”

  
A weird, fluttering sensations spreads in Theo's stomach but he forces himself to keep a neutral face.  
_Don’t get your hopes up..._

  
By now he and Liam are standing directly across from each other and they have the attention of the whole cafeteria. 

“Oh shit, Raeken’s gonna punch his nose in!"  
“What is Dunbar doing?”  
“I need to get this on video.”

Theo's brain is empty and so he just stares at the still grinning Liam. “Are you for real?”

“Yeah man! Go to the winter ball with me?”

Theo blinks. Once, twice, but the hopeful excited puppy-dog expression on Liam's face doesn’t turn spiteful even if his smile seems to slightly dim with every second Theo doesn’t answer.  
He decides to take the leap.

  
“Uhm... yeah? Sure, absolutely?”  
Liam let’s out an honest to God squeal before composing himself again, “Perfect. I am thinking blue ties? They bring out my eyes, says my mum.” 

~♤~

Liam’s mum is right.

  
The blue tie makes his eyes look like the ocean on a sunny day, deep blue and full of sparkle.  
Well, the last thing could also come from the bright smile on the boy's face as he holds out his hand to Theo.

  
“There you are! I almost thought you stood me up.”

  
Theo actually thought about it. 

  
What if everything had been a prank?  
What if Liam and his friends were waiting for him, cell phones ready, laughing at him?

But then he thought of Liam and his kind face, how he always made fun but never ill minded, eyes always considerate of people's feelings and he took his heart into his hands.

And now, now he takes Liam's hand into his own, smiling.

  
“Let's go in.”


End file.
